religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Pseudo-isidorische decretalen
De Pseudo-isidorische decretalen zijn een bundel documenten uit de negende eeuw die door de samenstellers werden toegeschreven aan de fictieve Isidorus Mercator, niet te verwarren met de bisschop Isidorus van Sevilla (560-636). Deze decretalen, pauselijke brieven met beslissingen over kerkelijke en juridische problemen, zijn echter niet vervaardigd door Isidorus, maar zijn vervalsingen of een samenraapsel van citaten uit verschillende bronnen. Een anonieme schrijver uit de negende eeuw, vermoedelijk werkzaam in het bisdom Reims, heeft deze decretalen samengesteld. De Pseudo-isidorische decretalen vervulden een belangrijke rol in de strijd tussen de Paus en de wereldlijke overheden. Ze zijn met name ook van belang om zicht te krijgen op het kerkelijke recht van de negende eeuw. De kern van de decretalen is het primaat van de geestelijkheid boven de wereldlijke macht. In de tweede plaats zijn de decretalen gebruikt om de opperheerschappij van de Paus over andere geestelijken te onderstrepen. Op grond van deze decretalen claimden de pausen vanaf de negende eeuw, in het bijzonder Paus Nicolaas I (858-867), wereldlijke en kerkelijke oppermacht. Ook de Donatio Constantini was een vervalst traktaat dat deze claim scheen te onderstrepen. In de Middeleeuwen heeft de strijd om wereldlijke macht tussen de Paus en de keizer de gemoederen danig in beweging gebracht. Nicolaas I heeft deze decretalen onder meer gebruikt tegen: * Hincmar van Reims, aartsbisschop, die de afzetting van bisschop Rothard van Soissons ongedaan moest maken. * koning Lotharius II, die zijn vrouw verstoten had, maar haar van de paus moest terugnemen. De paus zette namelijk de aartsbisschoppen van Keulen en Trier, die de verstoting hadden goedgekeurd, af. * Photius, de patriarch van Constantinopel. Ook latere pausen hebben zich met kracht op de Donatio en deze decretalen beroepen. David Blondel toonde in zijn Pseudoisidorus et Turrianus vapulantes (1628) onomstotelijk aan dat de Pseudo-isidorische decretalen een vervalsing zijn. Literatuur *Fuhrmann, Horst, Einfluß und Verbreitung der pseudoisidorischen Fälschungen. Von ihrem Auftauchen bis in die neuere Zeit. 3 dln., Stuttgart 1972-1974 (Monumenta Germaniae Historica, Schriften, Bd. 24, 1-3) *Williams, Schafer, Codices Pseudo-Isidoriani: A Palaeographico-Historical Study. New York: Fordham University Press 1973 (Monumenta Iuris Canonici, Series C, vol. 3) (ISBN 0823209105) *Burns, J.H. (ed.), The Cambridge History of Medieval Political Thought C. 350-C. 1450. Cambridge University Press 1991, 268 e.v. *Fuhrmann, Horst; Jasper, Detlev, Papal Letters in the Early Middle Ages. History of Medieval Canon Law. Washington, D.C. 2001 *Zechiel-Eckes, Klaus, 'Ein Blick in Pseudoisidors Werkstatt. Studien zum Entstehungsprozeß der Falschen Dekretalen. Mit einem exemplarischen editorischen Anhang (Pseudo-Julius an die orientalischen Bischöfe, JK † 196)', in: Francia 28/1 (2001), 37-90 *Hartmann, Wilfried; Schmitz, Gerhard (ed.), Fortschritt durch Fälschungen? Ursprung, Gestalt und Wirkungen der pseudoisidorischen Fälschungen. Beiträge zum gleichnamigen Symposium an der Universität Tübingen vom 27. und 28. Juni 2001. Hannover 2002 (Monumenta Germaniae Historica, Studien und Texte, Bd. 31), daarin: Klaus Zechiel-Eckes: 'Auf Pseudoisidors Spur. Oder: Versuch, einen dichten Schleier zu lüften', p. 1-28 Externe link *Tekst van de Pseudo-isidorische decretalen bij de Monumenta Germaniae Historica, München: http://www.pseudoisidor.mgh.de/ categorie:Religieus document categorie:Kerkgeschiedenis Decretalen Decretalen bg:Лъжеисодорови декреталии de:Pseudoisidor en:Pseudo-Isidore es:Falsas decretales fr:Fausses décrétales it:Pseudo-Isidoro sv:Pseudo-isidoriska dekretalen eo:Falsa dekretaro